


The Boy Wonder Is Mine

by Amarin_Rose



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarin_Rose/pseuds/Amarin_Rose
Summary: The Ray wants Robin. Superboy isnotdown with that.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent





	The Boy Wonder Is Mine

**The Boy Wonder Is Mine**

Walking into the rec room of the YJ Resort only to find the Ray laying a major liplock on their esteemed leader Robin was **definitely** something Kon could have lived without seeing.

The two appeared to sense his presence, and Kon flushed, backing out the doorway. “Uh…sorry,” he said, before making a hasty escape, slamming the door closed behind him.

Then his train of thought caught up with him, and he went back over his actions. “Wait a minute…” Embarrassment fading in the face of righteous anger, Kon slammed the door again, open this time, only to confront the previous scene about twelve seconds further along. A startled Ray was finally being pushed back from a mussed, surprised, and mildly annoyed Robin.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kon demanded.

Ray gave him an embarrassed, yet obviously smug smile.

Before he could reply, Kon continued, “Robin is mi–” quickly reconsidering his words on the fly, Kon verbally fumbled and finished, “–iiy boyfriend.”

Eyes wide, Ray stared at Kon, slack-jawed. “Bu-whuh?” he croaked, his previous air of superiority having been decimated by those four (and a half) words.

“Yes, Ray, Kon and I are dating,” Robin confirmed, backing away from Ray (and only peripherally moving towards Kon). He pulled his cape around him, managing to look less like he was doing it out of uneasiness and more like he was just straightening himself out, though it was his person, and not his Kevlar clothing, which showed signs of the recent amorous attack made on him.

Ray visibly swallowed, eyes flicking back and forth between the other two boys, panic rising in them with each redirection of his gaze. “Oh,” he said, voice almost small enough to be dubbed a whisper. “I, uh…”

“–should go, yeah,” Kon suggested with nothing resembling subtlety, but something approaching dignity. No harm, no foul; as long as Ray didn’t try anything on his boyfriend again, Kon could allow him the mistake of one kiss.

After all, he’d pretty much gotten together with Rob the same way; by getting fed up of semi-flirting back-and-forth with him and just kissing him out the of the blue one day. It had worked out for him, but it might not have. He could empathize with Ray.

Robin might feel differently, but then, probably not much. Probably.

While Kon was trying to figure out whether or not he got to have any feelings on the matter of Ray kissing Robin aside from jealousy, Ray had back slowly away from the actually-not-at-all-terrifying-and-thus-worryingly-alarming duo. Then his powers flashed on and he sped out of the (thankfully open) window faster than even Impulse could manage.

Fear leant strength, apparently. Who knew?

Kon, for one. Because now he and Robin were alone, and Rob was **looking** at him. Kon knew that look. It was the exasperated look of ‘You made a mistake but maybe you can still salve my annoyance’ look of probable Bat-doom.

To support Kon’s knowledge, Robin’s left eyebrow quirked above his mask, his typical gesture of incipient annoyance. “Were you about to say ‘Robin is **mine** ’, Superboy?” he asked, voice deceptively laconic.

“Uh…maybe?” Kon offered weakly. He flushed, realizing that perhaps his possessive side wasn’t something Robin was particularly fond of. Of course, Robin’s broody side wasn’t something he liked much, either.

Robin’s annoyed smirk soon transformed into a suspiciously smug smile as he swayed closer to Kon like a mesmerizing cobra. “Maybe, huh? Well, ‘maybe’ if I’m yours,” he said with dry playfulness, “then I supposed that makes you…mine.”

Nodding almost frantically, Kon thought he was getting off easy.

Robin’s smirk turned mischievous. Grabbing Kon’s left hand and tugging him closer, he proceeded to lay a major liplock of his own on Kon.

Kon blinked, then fell into returning the kiss, giving as good as his got. Huh. It just so happened that the Boy Wonder had a possessive side, too.

He wasn’t just getting off easy; he was just getting off **lucky**.

Cool.


End file.
